Porque esto era lo único que me recordaba a ti
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Draco le cuenta a su hija Helen la historia de su vida amorosa sin decirle quien de las tres mujeres es su madre para que lo descubra ella misma pero, no contaba con que descubriría que una de ellas realmente era la mujer de su vida. Ahora tenia que encontrarla e intentar arreglar aquello que los separo, con la ayuda de su siempre fiel hija. Inspirada en "Definitely, Maybe" Oneshot


Sabía que había cometido un error, tal vez uno muy grande y del cual no quería aceptar la culpa pero… eso era lo único que tenia de ella, no lo entrego todos esos años no porque no quisiese sino porque si lo hacia la perdería definitivamente.

Ese día y después de mucho pensarlo lo decidió, busco entre todos los baúles con cosas viejas en su habitación y lo hallo, un viejo libro de tapa azul con una rosa plateada de adorno. Tomo el libro, lo envolvió y fue a buscarla al Colegio, aquellos pasillos que en su último año los vieron unirse y después pelearse tantas veces que no las podría contar, se acercó a su despacho y la encontró justo cuando entraba.

*Flashback*

-¿Draco? ¡No puedo creerlo!-le dijo sonriente mientras iba y lo abrazaba-hace años que no se de ti ¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunto mientras entraban al despacho y se acomodaban-

-Pues estoy divorciándome-fue su única respuesta, lucia más hermosa de lo que recordaba-

-Sí, algo así escuche lamento lo que pasa

-Si bueno, debí escucharte tú nunca creíste en el matrimonio… y tú ¿sigues con Potter?

-No, Harry y yo bueno…no funcionamos, siempre hubo algo que le faltaba-le dijo mirándolo-nunca encajo del todo ¿comprendes?

-Sí, pero eh de suponer que sales con alguien ahora ¿no?

-¡No! Por dios no, mi trabajo me absorbe y bueno me encuentro feliz de estar así-le dijo sonriente-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno yo…venía a darte esto-le entrego un envoltorio plateado-

-A ver ¿Qué será lo que…?-no termino a frase al ver el libro-Draco esto es…

-Sí, pensé que te gustaría tenerlo-le sonrió-

Abrió la tapa del libro después de verlo por fuera y pasear sus dedos por la rosa que en esos momentos estaba en botón, al pasar la primera página lo leyó:

"_Las dificultades siempre se presentaran ante nosotros,_

_Pero que estas nos afecten y aun peor nos hundan_

_Solo es posible si lo dejamos ser._

_Jamás dejes de luchar por lo que deseas hija._

_Atte: Papá"_

-¿Pero cómo lo conseguiste? ¿Dónde lo encontraste?-pregunto con ojos brillosos, había buscado ese libro por años-

-Esa es la parte difícil de explicar…sonara mal pero, lo he tenido por mucho tiempo-comenzó sin verla-

-¿Cuánto?-pregunto perdiendo la sonrisa-

-Bastante tiempo…años ya-le respondió y ella aparto la mirada de la de él-

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé…escucha, intente dártelo una vez pero Potter estaba allí y yo…me fui de allí, lo lamento tanto pero es que…-le intento explicar-

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas…-se alejó de él y abrió la puerta con su varita sin siquiera verlo-

*fin flashback*

Ahora mismo luego de descubrir gracias a su hija el por qué no le había devuelto el libro y sentía esos deseos de no dejarla ir de nuevo de su vida es que se encamino de nuevo a Howarts acompañado por su hija, esperaron fuera de su despacho a que saliera pero después de un rato se dio cuenta de que no estaba allí, por lo que fueron y tocaron en su habitación.

-¿Quién es?

-Hola…soy yo-le dijo pegado a la puerta-

-¿Qué quieres?-le respondió después de habérsele pasado la sorpresa, aun seguía molesta-

-Tengo que hablar contigo, yo…bueno-intento explicar-

-¡Hazlo!-oyó otra voz, parecía de una niña pequeña-

-¿Quién está allí?-la voz no la identifico-

-Es Helen…mi hija-le respondió-

-¿Trajiste a tu hija para que accediera a hablar contigo?

-¡No!, bueno, ella me convenció de hacerlo-le respondió-no creo que nos habrá-le dijo a la niña en susurro pero aun así le oyó-

-Tranquilo, espera y veras que nos abrirá

-Hagamos algo, si ella no nos abre a la cuenta de treinta nos vamos ¿si?

-Está bien

Oyó todo eso detrás de la puerta, no sabía qué hacer, al volverlo a ver algo dentro de ella había despertado, algo que se juro había encerrado.

-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 , 7, 8, 9, 10, 11…-contaban al unísono bajito pensando que no los oian-19, 20, 21… pero si nos abre le dices porque no le devolviste el libro y le contaras la historia ¿entendido?-se interrumpio-

-Helen…

-Papá vamos, tienes que contársela, así ella lo sabrá

-¿Sabrá qué?

-¡No lo sé! Solo lo sabrá al escucharla

-De acuerdo, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28-se acercaban al final y ella aun no les abría, voltearon a verse con la duda y el temor en los grises ojos-29…29 ¼-comenzo-

-29 ½-siguio la pequeña Malfoy más lento-29 ¾-ella aun no abría y el tiempo se había acabado-¿Qué sigue después de eso?

-Irnos a casa-le dijo con voz apagada la tomo de la mano y caminaron por el pasillo para salir del castillo-

-Pensé que nos abriría, pensé que nos escucharía y pensé que saldría diciendo…-comenzó a decir sin verlo, realmente esperaba que con ella su papá volviera a ser feliz-

-¿Qué historia?-se veía algo dudosa pero también con un brillo de curiosidad que hacía años no le veía Draco-¿Qué historia?-repitió acercándose a él-

-La escucharas después-respondió la pequeña de 9 años-

-Hola, tú debes ser Helen-le sonrió-

-Y tú debes ser Luna-le sonrió de vuelta-

-¿Qué sigue ahora?-pregunto acercándose a ella-

-Tú nos dejas pasar y te contamos la historia de papá-los tomo de la mano y caminaron de vuelta al cuarto-

-Luna espera-la tomo del brazo mientras Helen entraba y curioseaba-

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… yo no te devolví el libro por que, por qué es lo único que me quedaba de ti-le confeso tomándole las manos-si te lo daba te perdía por completo y no soporte la idea de ello

-Draco-lo tomo de la mejilla sonriendo dulce e inocente como cuando estudiaban-los torposolos te han estado visitando ¿cierto?-pregunto tranquila-porque de otra forma no concibo que digas que me perderías yo…-intento decir pero Draco la tomo de la cara y la beso-

-Empiezo a creer que me siguen siempre que me alejo de ti-le contesto-

-Entonces habrá que seguir juntos desde ahora

Lo tomo de la mano y juntos entraron al cuarto donde Helen los esperaba ya acomodada lista para contar la historia de Draco, aquella historia que su padre le contara días atrás sobre su vida amorosa y todas las veces que estuvo por casarse y lo arruino, donde la chica que trabajaba en el ministerio, Hermione, era Vanessa, su madre Astoria era Penélope y Luna…Luna simplemente era Luna, la chica que seguro haría que su padre fuese feliz de nuevo.

* * *

Vale, lo admito esto puede no tener un buen principio, pero es que me inspire en el final de la película "Definitivamente, Tal vez" .

Pensaba en hacer la historia de la película completa pero, a falta de tiempo y animo solo pude escribir esto dejándolo como un One shot.

Espero que les halla gustado. ¿Reviews?


End file.
